


My Beloved Slave

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Badass Phasma, Clueless Finn, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Finalizer, Finn Needs A Hug, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hux is not amused, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Mpreg, Nines is clueless, Past Rape/Non-con, Phasma Ships It, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Possessive Hux, Snoke Ships It, broken!Poe, darth tantrum, slave!Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Months after his capture by First Order forces, a very broken Poe Dameron is given to General Armitage Hux as a way to demoralize the Resistance forces. Images of a collared Poe sitting submissively beside the First Order's finest general should do the trick.Meanwhile, both Nines and Finn finally figure out what their tandem dreams mean and plot how to "accidentally" hook up a couple of times. Forgetting their blasters, of course. And maybe they can try to convince each other to follow one another back to their respective homes? They might have to try this out several times, just to make sure it works.Captain Phasma also tries to tame Darth Tantrum, with mixed results.





	1. The Man I Used to Be

Poe couldn't bring himself to care too much about the change in quarters. For almost a year now he'd been moved from General to General and they all wanted the same thing. He was just another collection of holes for them to fuck. If he was lucky, they cared enough about his health to use lube. If not, as had happened when they considered him "bad", they simply took him dry and rang all the resistance from his bones with a few savage thrusts. It hurt too much to care anymore. It was too hard and it wouldn't get him anywhere. All they did was simply use it to make his life harder than it already was. The beatings would continue. The blood would still pool on his shoulders. He could only endure.

The guards walked beside him with stiff, sure steps. They kept weapons pointed at him as if he were some sort of dangerous criminal. Poe couldn't see why. He no longer had the will to fight. He could try to run away, but then his new Master would take him and use that as an excuse to beat him. Not that he needed one, being Poe's Master. He was to take whatever his Master gave him with a smile.

The first trooper fitted Poe with a heavy, ornamental collar and motioned for him to kneel. Poe obeyed. The fight had truly left him and he wasn't able to do much else. He could read their body language. Poe was certainly a pretty enough man, and, as a slave, he couldn't do anything other than endure it. He kept his eyes lowered submissively as one gloved hand reached out and pulled at the chain connecting his nipples. Poe whined a little. It didn't _hurt_ , but it didn't feel _good_ , either. Not that he expected his Master to care that much. The pierced nipples and the First Order symbol branded into his back signaled him as a slave. It looked like the age old tradition of using prisoners of war as slaves was alive and well.

They left after several minutes. Poe was left kneeling, his head bowed. The heavy collar kept him from raising his head too much and he was kneeling on the ground. The cold metal bit into his knees. Poe waited. He'd taken far worse things in his life time. No pregnancies, not yet, but the implant in his arm would stop working after a few months. Poe dreaded when it did. He had no idea who he was being given too, he'd tried to obey his last Master to the letter, and had mastered his gag reflex several months ago. Maybe the man had just gotten bored of him?

The door opened. Poe resisted the urge to look up. Better for his Master to find him, kneeling submissively, rather than looking like he wanted a fight. The clothe he wore, little more than a band of silk, revealed more than it hid. If he moved, _everything_ was outlined.

"I didn't think he would actually do it." Cool, pale hands cupped his cheek and forced his gaze upwards. Poe shivered. He didn't look away, but he did lower his gaze after a few seconds. General Armitage Hux smiled crookedly and moved to sit back. "I honestly did not think he would give up his private whore."

It hadn't _exactly_ been Tarkin's idea, but it was easy to agree to things when Kylo Ren was threatening you with his lightsaber. Poe had actually prayed that both men would die horrible, painful deaths.

Hux sat on the couch across from him, gaze unreadable. "What? No words?"

Poe said nothing. He had learned the hard way that he wasn't supposed to speak until he was asked a direct question. Tarkin had had a shock collar and used it, frequently. This one looked like it was just a cast piece of metal, though.

"Hello? Dameron?" Hux waved his hand in front of Poe's face. "Is anyone there?" He sat back after a few minutes and groaned. "Please do not tell there's a fucking chip in your head because I'll scream and I'll throw something. I would like a little bot of conversation. Not another idiot stormtrooper or a Kylo Ren who needs to get shot in the fucking head."

"You don't have to worry about that, Master." Poe kept his gaze averted. "There isn't a chip in my head. To my knowledge, at least."

" _Now_ you can talk?" Hux dryly asked.

Poe cringed, expecting a blow. "I'm sorry, Master. You didn't give me permission to speak and I thought..."

Hux waved his hand. "You have permission to speak and ask me questions, unless I'm working. You may get in the bed, sit on the furniture, use the refresher, and get food if you so desire. You are not allowed to leave these rooms without escort, however, and only then by myself, Lord Ren, or Captain Phasma. I don't want my new pet to run away."

"Yes, Master." Poe bowed his head in submission.

"Oh...and you may use the room service option. My comms are all password protected, as is my weapon's safe." Hux stood up and caressed Poe's chin, his gaze unreadable. "Stars, but you're beautiful. And...and you're mine." He pushed one gloved finger between Poe's lips and the golden man sucked. He swirled his tongue around the digit and tried to smear it with as much saliva as he could. Hux smiled languidly and unbelted his pants. Poe felt his heart stop. But he opened his mouth obediently and licked a stripe along the side of Hux's cock. It was long, like the rest of him, but thicker than he had expected. Poe stopped thinking and almost mechanically licked and sucked.

It was as if his mind had faded as he worked to pleasure his Master. There was no flare of pride as he managed to take Hux all the way down, no love in his dead eyed gaze as he looked up. None of that. Just a slave who was working to pleasure his Master. Hux finally came with a grunt and Poe swallowed all of it he could. His throat felt raw afterwards, as it always did, and he no longer bothered to expect a pat on the head or even a simple word of praise.

Hux did both and released Poe from the collar. He curled up on the couch and tried to sleep. He was almost too asleep to notice the blanket wrapped around his shaking, bruised form.


	2. Day Two

Hux had left Poe on the couch over night. Why? He wasn't sure. But he had made it very clear where the slave was allowed and where he wasn't. If he stepped out of bounds...well, Hux would come up with a suitable punishment. He didn't **want** to punish Poe, but he would if he had too. Poe was still a dangerous man. He still could snap and get his hands on a weapon. Or try to run away. So that was why he was keeping Poe in his rooms. The red haired man actually slept well, for once, and he wondered if he had exerted himself more than he'd thought after he'd fucked Dameron's mouth. And it wasn't as if the slave had done a sloppy job. No, he had certainly known what he was doing.

He stepped into the living room and rolled his eyes. Dameron was curled up on the couch, huddled under the blanket. Hux walked quietly to the couch and cradled Poe's head in his own. The slave shifted a little, but didn't wake. Hux sat Poe's head in his lap and traced his finger through the thick mop of dark curls. His once tanned skin had faded over the year. Hux frowned. He would have to see about getting Dameron dirtside in order to keep his skin the desired color. His hand traced lower. He circled the slave's lush mouth and parted the lips. He would never forget how amazing Dameron had locked.

"You were born for this," Hux murmured. "You have no idea how good you look on your knees, lips around my cock. I'd take you again if I didn't need to be on the bridge in twenty minutes." He pulled the blanket off and bared the rest of the slave's skin to the cool air. He played with the nipple bars, tugging them lightly and encouraging them to peak under his careful touches. Dameron cuddled into him. Hux smiled before he threw his arms around the man. Poe sighed a little. He pressed very close to Hux and almost crawled into the man's lap.

"Well then." Hux untied the knots on the silk covering Dameron's crotch. He palmed the man's flaccid cock, idly wondering what he would look like hard. Of course, the slave wore a golden ring around the base. It was standard procedure for all slaves. Hux fondled the other man's balls as he considered what to do. After a few minutes of deliberation, he worked the cock ring off and started working him to hardness. Dameron whined a little on his lap. The thick lashes fluttered for a moment before finally opening. His lips parted in confusion and Hux couldn't help himself but to lean down and steal a quick kiss from those beautiful, full lips. Poe whined and jerked against him as Hux slowly worked him to hardness.

"Good morning, beautiful," Hux purred. He took Dameron to the brink, could see him start to squirm and fight it, and then Hux stopped. "Up! You've been all over my lap! Get up!"

"M-m-master?" Poe stammered. The slave stood up awkwardly, his erection proudly. He flushed, just a little, when he realized that he was naked. He squeaked when Hux palmed over it and brought him closer to the edge. "Master! I'm going--I'm going to come!"

Hux stood up and lead the slave to the refresher. He put Poe in front of the mirror and started tweaking his nipples. Poe looked back at him, with fear in his dark eyes. Hux brought one hand to the slightly flagging erection and started rubbing his hands over it. "Keep your eyes open. I want you to bring yourself off. Come on, now. I want you to do that for me."

Poe closed his eyes, shame covering his cheeks. But he moved to obey and came with a shout into his hands.

"Now eat it," Hux hissed. He leaned over the shorter man and tried to ignore the erection tenting his own pants. Poe actually shuddered. "Come on. No breakfast until you clean yourself up for me." He reached down and stroked the wide plug keeping Dameron spread out for him. The slave shuddered against him. "Eyes open. Eyes open. Come on now, pet. You can do that for me."

"Master..." He yelped when Hux pushed the plug deeper into his body. But he managed to bring the handful of semen to his lips and he ate it. He took far longer than Hux was pleased with, but he obeyed. He rewarded the slave with a quick tweak to the right nipple and took him to their rooms. Poe looked down. Hux smiled as he saw the beautiful flush that covered his entire body.

"Dress yourself," Hux smoothly said. He had set out a pair of sheer harem pants and tight underwear. Poe moved slowly to obey. Hux resisted the urge to get him a shock collar. Was he _still_ that shy? Did he _truly_ believe that Hux cared what he thought? Still, a flare of protectiveness flared in his chest as he looked at the now dressed slave standing in front of him. He slid off the bed and lead Poe to the kitchen. He had set out two bowls of porridge before hand and was pleased to see how Dameron salivated over it. "You may sit."

Poe sat, awkward because of the plug in his ass. "Thank you, Master."

Hux got his comm and passed Dameron one of the bowls. The slave ate it quickly and bent over. Hux tried not to watch him. It would not do if he got harder than he already was. The slave ate it all rather quickly. He didn't look at Hux as much as he could help it. Hux just smiled and watched him. The slave finally whined and took both bowls. Hux watched him, idle, as he washed them both off. It looked like his pet was housebroken. Well. Who would have thought it. Hux stood up and crossed the room. He caught Poe around the back and ran his fingers across the faint scar on his arm. Poe struggled, but stopped as soon as he saw his Master.

"Pet, where did you get this?" Hux ran his fingers over the scar, confused.

"It's for a contraceptive device." Poe didn't turn to look at him, but Hux dropped his hands lower and clasped the firm swell of that ass. "I'm...I'm Yavinese."

"Hmm...I'll have to see if I can get you wet for me." Hux smiled as he thought of the possibilities. He intended to fuck Poe's ass later. But not now, because once he stopped, he wouldn't stop until he had rang every last orgasm he could out of the former pilot he could. Poe looked down. Hux felt for the plug through the sheer, silky clothe and pushed it upwards. Poe whined and bucked his hips a little. Hux ghosted over his shoulder with a kiss before stepping back.  The pilot was clearly hard and wanting through the silky, sheer cloth. It looked like there was even a little bit of precome beading the tip of his cock. Hux smiled. "I will be coming back, pet. And I expect to see you here, waiting for me."

And that was when he walked away.


	3. I'm Dying Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating this for several days. Real life sucks. But I should be better now (had to get an abscess in my leg surgically drained and I don't do well with the sleepy drugs).
> 
> I think you'll enjoy this, though

Poe hated the clothes that Hux forced him to wear. They were _sheer_ , and clung to his body. They didn't itch him, but they did cling to his body and flow down like water. Apparently, that was the only bit of clothing he was allowed to wear. His chest was bared for all to see. And Hux...Hux knew what he was doing. He'd humiliated Poe far more than his other Masters had. And they hadn't even fucked. Poe sat on the couch and huddled in a heap. He'd rather be **dead**. A year of almost constant rape and torture. A fucking **year**. His friends all thought he was dead. And he might as well be, because he was caged like a dog. Forced to pleasure the First Order.

He remembered what the first man had snarled into his ear. If Poe couldn't make a living with his star fighter, he could make it with his ass.

_I'm hollow on the inside and broken on the out. I did this to myself, so I'm hollow on the inside and broken on the out._

But not even the words to his once favorite song could cheer him up. Poe shifted around on the couch and tried to cover his body. There wasn't much for him to tidy up, but he might as well make himself useful. Poe didn't want actual penetration. He went through Hux's possessions and almost cried when he found several vials of lube. He didn't think his body could produce slick. The last time he'd managed that was when he had sex with Finn. It had only been once and they had both been coming down after a battle. Things happened. And they had fucked. He'd gotten wet and Finn had worshiped his body. That wouldn't happen with Hux. All Hux wanted was to pleasure himself by taking from Poe.

He still put things where Hux could find them. Poe took a shower and was careful to leave the plug siting where he could find it. His insides clenched at nothing and the sudden feeling of empty almost felt as bad as it did when he was fucked. Poe took a long, hot shower and tried to scrub the past exertions from his body. Just get it off and _gone_. Maybe be able to go one day without having spunk dripping out of his body? But no such luck. He must have taken longer in the shower than he thought, or been much more tired, because someone tapped on his thigh after he'd dozed off. Poe yelped and jumped up. A familiar ginger smiled coolly and pulled Poe out of the cubical. Poe cringed back and looked down. 

Instead of just bending him over the counter, Hux started toweling Poe's body off. "You're tired."

He swallowed. It wouldn't do to lie to his Master. "Y-yes, Master. I was tired. And it was warm..."

"You're welcome to the bed, you know," Hux casually said. "Bend over." Poe cringed, but obey. To his immense surprise, Hux didn't take him, but instead started working a balm over his lacerated back. "Who did this? Who ruined **my** masterpiece?"

"General Tarkin," Poe whispered. He closed his eyes in pleasure as Hux started working the balm into his scars. He wondered how far the other man was going to take this. It felt very, very good. He liked it. He really did. Hux might have had him suck him off and humiliated this morning, but it at least looked like he cared. "I'm...I'm still myself. I fought him. He wanted to take the implant out and make me have his babies."

Hux traced the scar. "We will be taking that out, mind you." He straightened up and put his hand to Poe's shoulder. "Now. Let's get you on the bed. I want to see exactly what I was given. And I might want to try out the goods. You never know."

Poe obeyed. He lay on his belly and shivered when the other man started rubbing up and down his spine. He moaned, when that same hand started caressing each battered muscle. Hux leaned his head down and started kissing every scar. His other hand found Poe's hole and started teasing it. The former pilot flinched. He tried to stay calm, to know that he wouldn't be hurt too badly if he didn't fight, but it was hard. Hux started stretching him out, slowly inserting two of his fingers and twisting them around. Poe choked back a sob when he felt his body start to make the wetness he'd last felt so long ago. Hux smiled and drew him on his knees. Poe obeyed quietly and bit his bottom lip.

The ginger man lined up their hips and inserted himself with a savage thrust. Poe yelped and surged back. The other man grunted a warning and squeezed the inner thigh as a way to make Poe stay still. He did and tried to ignore it when Hux found his pleasure spot. But it was hard to stay motionless when a hand squeezed his cock and started jerking him off. Poe whined and actually rutted back. Hux smiled and pushed him over the edge. Poe came with a cry and wound up in the wet spot.

Hux pulled out and came with a shout over Poe's huddled up body. He didn't know which was more humiliating...that he liked some of it, or that Hux seemed to like giving him a facial.


	4. What Have I Done?

Hux stayed beside his pet, running his hands through the black curls. Poe didn't move. He huddled up on the bed and it took Hux a few moments to see that he was sobbing. The ginger man frowned. He ran his hands over the man's broad back, fingers dancing over the scars. Poe shuddered under his touch. It wasn't from pleasure, though, it was from fear. He tried to shy away from Hux's hand, only to remember that he was a slave and Hux was his Master. Hux stopped the petting and looked over his body. Thick bruises marred the tanned skin. He whined and looked at the bed. Hux looked at Poe ad wondered where he'd gone wrong. The pilot shivered and reached for a blanket.

"I'll get you a bath," Hux finally said. "I'm not having you get come all over my bed."

"Are you going to call a droid?" Poe lifted his head and Hux saw that he had hurt the pilot far more that he had intended. Poe shivered as he continued caressing the pilot's ass. He whined and bucked his head. Hux helped Poe up and started taking him to the refresher. Poe looked at his feet. Hux started running the water and added a handful of bath crystals. It would give his pet's body a pleasing scent and get rid of the stench that came from sex and fear. Hux only helped Poe into the water and got a cup. He wetted Poe's hair and started to lather it up.

"I did," Hux smiled. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" He allowed his wet hands to crawl around the pilot's skin and watched as Poe shivered. The pilot turned around and looked at him with fear in his dark eyes. Hux brushed a kiss against his lips. The pilot shuddered and looked down. Hux raised his eyebrow. "I think you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. And I've never wanted a woman."

There had been someone else, but he had been taken away long ago. He had been killed, most probably. All because he dared love a man when he came from a culture that burned homosexuals at the stake. Or practiced a literal 'rape culture' where males were considered worthless. Nightbrothers were only good for breeding and manual labor if you asked the females on his homeworld. He'd loved Mal, but Malik had been taken away from him. For all Hux knew, his copper skinned friend was long since dead. Poe didn't come close to Malik's beauty if you asked Hux, but he was a close second.

"Why me?" Poe softly asked. "Out of all the slaves I've seen, why _me_?"

"You remind me of someone I used to know," Hux finally said. He closed his eyes, fighting the wave of sadness. Malik was long dead. Mourning him would bring no changes and only make things worse for the living. Besides, his beautiful pilot needed him right now. Hux got Poe to stand and started to wipe his body down. He paid special attention to the dark skinned man's cock and balls. Poe shifted as his cock slowly filled. Hux played with it for a few minutes and finally kissed the head. Poe whined. Hux took the tip in his mouth and started licking and sucking. His hands found Poe's balls. The twisting, kneading motions brought the former pilot to climax in a matter of minutes.

Hux got to his feet and kissed the pilot deeply, forcing Poe to taste his own come.

"Were you nice to him?" Poe growled. He jerked his head back, trying to take a deep breath. Hux watched him with cool eyes. "Or did you treat him like you do me?"

"The kitten has some claws," Hux purred. He smiled and settle back, watching as Poe squirmed under his gaze. "To answer your question, he was my father's slave. We would have be gotten away with it and he would have gone to the Academy with me, but for the son of my father's friend. I do believe he wanted me for himself, not to be in the embrace of a Zabrak slave."

Poe choked. "A _Zabrak_?"

"Yes." Hux smiled and took Poe from the water. He toweled the pilot off and made sure to get him hard. He could bring Poe to wet and wanting and then leave him for a while. He'd never done anything like that with Malik, mainly because the Zabrak had hated it. Had they truly loved each other? Or had it been as false as his father's love for his wife? Hux dressed Poe again, this time choosing soft silks that would make him look so much better. Poe was beautiful. Any children he would bear would be purebred human. Hux decided that he liked it.

He made a quick appointment to get the device removed from Poe's arms.

By the time they got back to their rooms, the sheets had been changed. Hux put Poe to bed, kissed the pilot good night, and went to sleep himself.


	5. Rendezvous

Former stormtrooper FN-2187 would never have described himself as _nervous_ before. Sure, he'd been scared. Sure, he had cried. Yes, as Nines would love to tell, he had peed himself when they tried training with rocket boots. But it soon became clear that they weren't clone troopers. For one thing, they couldn't run twenty miles in two hours wearing full armor. Clones _could_. The fastest one, some normal who probably got the crap beaten out of him by his ARC commanders, had done it in a little over an hour and a half. In full armor. In a rainstorm. He'd spent a week in medical for it (and probably got chewed out), but that shiny had beaten the rest.

Finn was feeling about like that unnamed, mostly forgotten shiny as he slipped into the cantina. He would have expected Nines to never want to see him again. He'd slashed him across the chest with a lightsaber! He'd tried to kill his former lover! He would have understood if Nines never wanted to see him again. But, no, Nines had gotten his comm number (chaos only knew how) and had wanted to go talk to him.

Or do other things. But probably not, because Nines had mentioned it being rough. He hoped his former lover was doing better than he thought.

Stormtroopers had sex with each other. There. It was out. The officers never talk about it and they tried to keep out of what they saw as a big mess. You could try to kill the drive, but that lead to problems down the road. If the Jedi hadn't left the clones intact, Finn had no doubt that he'd be castrated right now. But he and Nines...had started things after Nines walked in on him jerking off in the shower. Nines, with his bright green eyes and fire red hair, with the object of many fantasys with in the stormtrooper ranks. JB-007 had tried to grab a handful of that ass. He wound up in the medical bay, nursing a broken nose. Finn hadn't blamed him. A lot of troopers imagined fucking Hux and Nines was his clone.

That, or they took the other one: the shy computer technician who was covered in scars. They said that he didn't even bother screaming, that one just curled up and cried.

He slipped into the cantina booth, holstering his blaster and looking around warily. No one came out to greet him, but Finn saw the pitiful remains of a meal on a plate. It looked like Nines had been begging scraps off of plates. Nines had been the best trooper they'd had. So why would they abandon him...?

"87." A ragged looking man with a large brim hat pulled over his face slipped in beside him. Finn gritted his teeth, looking at the pale knuckles that were coated with grime and criss crossed with blood. "You're looking good." He picked at the food and Finn winced to see the paleness of his skin. A little bit of red stubble covered his jaw and it looked like he was enjoying the little bit of bread he popped in his mouth. "Wish I was myself, though that _chakkar_ Hux believed I wasn't worth the bacta. Can't say I blame him, you tore a hole in me from chest to groin."

Finn winced. "Why did you call me?"

"Figured you might care." Nines washed it down with some water. Bright green eyes met his own. "Figured I'd pass myself off as Starkiller and enjoy a few good meals in a Resistance cage before the figured out I was just a trooper and took care of the problem." He sighed. "Beats starving to death or being in the belly of a slave ship. If I ever meet the son of a bitch who "scavenged" me, I'll open him from throat to groin and play in his blood."

"I'm Finn now."

Nines snorted. "And I'm just another pretty ass. Jeb ain't the first one to try and he wasn't the first one to get it. I might as well act the whore they always called me to be."

"You can come with me," Finn suggested.

Nines rubbed his stubbly chin. "Possible death, definite shower, better food, and pleasant company over getting fucked against my will and starving to death in the streets. Ain't that much of a choice." He stood up, grinning at him. "I'll go with you, _Finn_."

Finn blinked. "That was quick."

A rough palm caressed his chin and Nines smiled up at him. The former riot control trooper dipped his head down and brushed a little kiss across Finn's lips. "It ain't that hard, 87. I'm gonna die anyways. Might as well go out in my terms."

The dark skinned man shook his head as he stood up. It looked like Nines had stolen a cloak and draped it over his body glove. The black material clung to his body and left nothing to the imagination. He'd probably stolen the hat, too. And Finn knew for a fact that troopers didn't wear underwear under that material. It had no rips, but Nines had always been fussy with his things.

They walked back to Finn's skiff in silence. Nines didn't hold his hand, he was too nervous to do that in public, but he did walk close to him. Though Nines had no modesty, because he simply dropped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. Finn washed his lover's hair, as he always did, and the first thing Nines did after the shower was shave off his stubble and trim his hair. This close, Finn could see that his lover was indeed half-starved. There was ugly gash that went from his belly to the top of his cock. Nines assured him that everything functioned, but he was more into just cuddling that taking another cock after that slaver had had his way.

Hux was hated.

Finn's clothes hung off of Nines' skinny frame. But they still curled up on the little bed, foreheads touching. Nines gave him a quick wink before snuggling himself in Finn's arms. Finn didn't know what to say and he hoped his morning glory wouldn't scare him. But with that pert little ass snuggled right up with him...it was going to be interesting. He just hoped this could go well, without scarring on both sides.

Nines slept on, blissfully unaware of Finn's dilemma.


	6. Hux's Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in posting! I've just been swamped with homework and it seems like everything has been going to hell on the other site I use. I'm going to pick this fic up a little faster, though
> 
> Thank you to anyone who is still reading and I apologize for the delay! Enjoy this as compensation for your troubles...

Poe didn't know what was worse: being Hux's pet and being humiliated with the hand feeding, or being his living sex toy and fucked until he couldn't see straight. Either way, he was screwed. Literally and physically. Hux left him, locked in their quarters, all day until he came home. He might do lunch with Poe, or have the former pilot suck him off, but he usually just came to watch the pilot and toy with the rings through his nipples. Poe hated that. Since Hux didn't beat him with a whip or leave him chained where the guards could have their way with him. Or, in this case, it would be the stormtroopers. And blood did not make good lube. It hurt to much and Poe much preferred the stuff Hux used.

Today, Hux had dressed him like a Huttese slave. Poe wore nothing more than a long, maroon loin clothe that did nothing to hide his cock and balls. Or the fact that Hux had made him come that morning. To get him soft, the General had purred, as he'd slid the rings around Poe's then limp shaft and said that he would enjoy keeping Poe on edge all day. Followed by twisting and teasing his slave's pierced nipples, something that never failed to make Poe moan. He _hated_ it. He hated his body betraying him like that and forcing him to feel pleasure when all he should have been feeling was revulsion.

He rubbed at his bare chest, hating that all his fingers felt was slick. Hux had even slathered oil on his body, making his skin gleam like a cheap whore. He wanted to break down and cry on the bed. There was nothing more he could do. Hux had even decided to plug him, and it was far wider than usual. Hux had kissed his hole as it slid in and then wiggled it around. Poe couldn't help but be stimulated every time the damn thing moved inside of him. All he could do now...was wait. Wait and endure the cage on his cock and the plug in his ass.

He'd cleaned up their bedroom, the bathroom, and the kitchen. Hux seemed not to care when Poe took over those basic chores and did better than the droids ever did. He went back to folding Hux's laundry and debated on trying to crack Hux's data-pad again. All he had done the last time was froze it up for a few hours. Luckily, he wasn't punished. Hux had seemed to think that it was a good joke. And that Poe hadn't lost his spite yet. After the laundry was done and sorted, Poe sat on the sofa and pulled out the book Hux had given him to read.

It was nothing more than First Order propaganda, but it was a good read. Something about a TIE pilot being captured in battle and seducing the innocent Resistance person in charge of him to set him free. And come with him to live on a protected world, far away from the war and chaos of the New Republic. Poe saw nothing about his own status as a sex slave in the book, nor anything about the treatment of aliens.

Hux had made one mistake in all of this. He'd left his internal databank up one night and Poe had been able to pull the records of "Malik". Along with about half the passwords to the ship. Poe had scribbled those down on a piece of paper and hidden it in the cot in the closet. He slept there if Hux thought he had been very bad. Throwing a bowl of soup at him and then trying to stab the General counted and was grounds for being flogged with the crop and fucked until he was begging Hux to get off of him. Followed by Hux fucking his face until his throat bled.

Poe didn't want to think what the punishment for stealing those codes would be.

The ginger General came back from what he was doing and surprised Poe in the middle of his chapter. "I see you're enjoying the approved reading material, for once."

"I'm bored." And it wasn't a lie. Poe lived for action. Not being caged up in these quarters, no matter how luxurious they were for living in a space ship.

Hux shook his head and changed his clothes, pulling on his elaborate dress uniform. Poe watch with some curiosity as the lean, pale body that dominated his was swallowed up in a crisp black, red, and gold uniform. "You want be for long, Pet. What's the point of having you if I can't show you off a little?"

Poe shivered. "Maybe staying here isn't such a bad idea after all..."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." With that, Hux tipped Poe's head up and ran a finger over the ever present leather collar from which Hux's dog tags dangled. "I really should get you one for more formal occasions. This...plain one will have to do...for now." He clipped a golden chain link leash to Poe's collar and bidding the slave to stand up. Poe did so, feeling horrible exposed. His cock was still limp in it's cage and he counted that as a blessing. "What have I told you about touching yourself or coming before I do?"

"Don't." Poe cringed. The punishment for that was being locked in the cage for a few days and kept on the edge from a vibrator the entire time.

"Good." Hux tipped Poe's head up and brushed a kiss on the smaller man's lips. "Now...I want to bring out your eyes and those cheeks. Hold still now. Be a good Pet." Hux looped the leash over a familiar hook and took out a small box. He set about, smiling to himself and putting things on POe's face. "I can't imagine that you know how to put these things on by yourself yet, and I want to bring out your eyes. So dark...so pained..." He lined them with something and lined Poe's lips as well as brushed over his face with a powder. Poe was too afraid to even look when Hux said that he was done.

He followed his Master to a rarely used part of the _Finalizer_. The others were officers from other ships and they all pawed the General's new slave. Poe took it, even when they had him suck their cocks or take out the plug and lie down. Poe took it, even as the tears ran down his cheeks. His face and back grew streaked with come and he was often placed between two officers at once. Several complimented Hux on how well mannered and well used Poe was an even suggested breeding from him. Poe jerked his head as best he could, but to no avail. He was completely at the mercy of these men.

Through it all, Hux watched him and smiled.

"Careful, pet," he whispered as the rest filed away to discuss the matters they were trying to solve. Poe was too exhausted to do much more than sob and lie on the floor, weeping. He couldn't bring himself to try to find the intelligence they were offering, just out of earshot. "Crying will smudge the makeup."

Poe couldn't bring himself to care.


	7. Obedience Lessons

Hux had wanted to bring his pet down a few notches. Poe had obedience issues and Hux wanted to bring him down a few notches. So taking him to the officer's meeting had killed two birds with one stone. He'd gotten a few alliances shored up and broken his pet even more. Tarkin had done the hard job. He'd taken a nasty pilot and made him into a nice, sweet pet. A pet who was willing to do anything to make his Master happy.

He relaxed back on the couch, looking at the man huddled up in the corner. Semen stuck his hair together and thick ropes of it covered his body. The man had curled up and he was sobbing brokenly. Hux raised his wine glass and took another sip. There wasn't much he was going to do until this was all done. Poe was going to be very sore the next day, especially from having his ass ploughed well over ten times. He _reeked_ of sex. Hux could smell Poe from where he was sitting and wondered if this was a good time to mention that he knew where Poe kept his stolen codes. The pilot wasn't as smart as he thought.

"You picked very well." General Bremont sat beside him. The dark skinned man gave him a crooked smile as he looked at the shivering Yavinese man. "I thought a wet slut like him liked it rough. You know what they say about X-wing pilots. Whores the lot of them. Here, he doesn't even have to work for it!"

Hux snapped his fingers. "Come here, Pet." Poe raised his head and Hux winced to see the bruises. The man sighed and began the process of trying to get himself up. He was completely naked now, and dried semen coated his chest and back. "Pet...get over here or it will go very badly for you when we get home." He thought about it for a second before smiling. "Never mind. I'll flog you right here if I have too." He noticed that a female officer looked uneasy. Hux brushed her off. She was just another woman, half alien by the looks of her. Though she had the look to her, the look that said she was far more than you thought. Much to Hux's displeasure, Poe managed to drag himself over in a timely fashion.

Bremont ran a hand over the broad, well muscled back. "He has clone blood. It's not just the face, it's the build. You break that spirit, he'll be loyal to you for _life_. Wish I could get one like that."

The ginger man arranged Poe so his filthy body was only touching the top of his trousers. Semen was a bitch to get out of clothing. He dropped one hand to Poe's raw, red pucker and drew circles there as he thought. True to form, Poe's battered ass started producing its slick. Hux smiled. Yes, this man was his little cock slut. "You could probably find another in the Resistance, I'm sure. It's just retraining them that's hard."

"I can tell." Bremont picked Poe's head up and pushed one finger into his lush, swollen mouth. Hux kept fingering the slave, pulling and twisting at the ring of loose, twisted muscle. Poe cried out as Hux caressed a certain bundle of nerves. Bremont lightly slapped Poe's cheek and sent him back to sucking on his gloved fingers. Poe drooled a little bit. Hux noticed that his eyes had glazed over. Well. That would never do. Hux slipped two fingers into his waiting, gaping hole and wondered how many Poe could take before this was over. He had already gotten what he wanted. Why couldn't he just leave? "You need to parade him to the Resistance."

Hux smiled. "Why do you think I invited all of you to take your pleasure?"

"Good move." Bremont moved and Hux could see the erection the other man was sporting. Hux smiled and nodded. Bremont moved so that Poe would have access to his crotch and unzipped his pants. Hux glanced down and saw that the former pilot's cock was red and raw and chafing at the cage he had put on it. Not that Poe could come, the steel ring snapped around the base prevented that, but it was interesting to note that his pet had enjoyed this...at least a little. Hux kept stimulating Poe as Bremont's cock brushed the pilot's chafed and bloodied lips.

"Now, now, Pet." Hux murmured a little and jabbed Poe's pleasure spot. Poe yelped and opened his mouth. Bremont took the opportunity and slipped his cock all the way in. Poe choked and sputtered around it, but Bremont simply grabbed a fistful of his dark, curly hair and started thrusting. Poe gasped around every thrust. Hux slipped in a third finger and wondered if he could have Poe taking his entire fist. "Do you want to come?" He dropped his free hand and stroked Poe's cock through the cage. Poe jerked underneath his hands. "You know, you can only come at my pleasure." He started undoing the cage and slipped it off. Poe's body arched up as Hux jabbed him.

"I'm close." From the looks of it, Bremont was. "Come on, you dirty little cock slut. You'll swallow my load and you'll like it." Poe gagged and swayed a little, but that might have been because of the large cock blocking his airway. Hux added in the forth finger and slipped the ring off. Poe felt like he was so hard it must hurt. The slave whined a little bit as Hux started rubbing him there, but Bremont forced his way in deeper. And came with a shout. Semen mixed with saliva dripped down his chin. Bremont forced Poe's nose into his pubic hairs as Hux started working him open even more.

Poe's cock was smeared with pre-come. He was close, very close.

Hux moved his fist in and out of Poe's body. His rim was red and raw. He'd been worked bloody inside and the pilot's natural slick was starting to dry on his hands. Hux rested his entire fist inside of Poe's body and started roughly jerking him off. Bremont pulled Poe off of his cock and yanked him up as the pilot came with a scream. His come seemed to explode out of his body and ropes of white laced through the air. Some of it spattered on Bremont's boots.

Hux tapped Poe's flank. "You need to clean that up, Pet." He leaned down and brushed back the hair that was clotted together. "And I know about your codes. I monitor everything that computer does. Good try, though." He brushed the quivering flanks and pushed his face into the mess on Bremont's boots. "I want you to clean up your mess."

A little more of the light in Poe's eyes died as he bent his head to lap at the drying come.

Hux would be sending that transmission as soon as Poe limped back to their quarters. If the pilot could walk at all.


	8. Losing Myself

Poe was too out of it with pain to really understand what was going on. All he was aware of was that his ass was raw and his throat was even worse. He felt _that_ bad. Poe's tender, abused hole clenched at the air after Hux withdrew his fist. And he had little to no choice but start licking this man's boots. All he wanted to do was curl up and cry, but he had to obey his Master. Otherwise...bad things happened. He was hurt even more than he already was. And Poe could feel the hardness between Hux's legs. He only hoped that Hux would be happy with a blow job rather than actually fucking him. Though he was probably looser than a Nar Shaddan whore at this point.

When Poe was done, Hux stood up. He'd clipped a lead to Poe's pierced nipples and a sharp tug forced him to stand. He swayed dangerously on his feet and one of the officers laughed. Poe vaguely recognized a member of the Resistance, Mercury he thought her name was, among the crowd. She frowned, but did nothing to stop it. That was okay. She was working a deep cover job and she couldn't risk being exposed by him. Poe bowed his head and considered waiting for it to all be over. He wanted to end it. The airlock was looking like a better friend all the time.

"Well, gentlemen, I'm sure it has been fun," Hux drawled, "but some of us have work to do." He turned to leave and Poe stumbled after him. His ass hurt like hell and come leaked out of him with every step. He was soaked with it and Poe knew he would never be able to look those same men in the eye ever again. After all...they had forced him to act like the sex starved whore everyone said he was. Poe hadn't acted like that in the Resistance. He'd tried to do the right thing...and it had gotten him this. And all Tarkin had wanted was the occasional quick fuck or blow job. Not this. Not Poe having to service a room full of officers.

"Get in the bath." Hux unclipped the leash and gave Poe a push that sent him sprawling. Poe let out a whine, but Hux gave him a look that made his blood run cold. " _Now_."

Poe scrambled to the tub as best he could. Every step was torture and it felt like a thousand knives were stabbing his _sheb_ with every step. He could take maybe two men without additional lube. The others had hurt him. Had really, really hurt him. Poe had wanted to scream and beg them to stop, but the cocks in his mouth had prevented him from doing so. And if he'd screamed around the cock, it would have just made the experience more pleasurable for the one assaulting him. Poe ran the water as hot as he could take before settling down and getting himself inside. The water felt like a soothing balm to his battered muscles and he closed his eyes in relaxation.

Until Hux cleared his throat. "You're supposed to be _washing_. Not **sleeping**!"

Poe jumped and yelped, his dark eyes frighten. Hux snarled at him before roughly dunking Poe's head under the water and jerking him up again. Poe gasped a little bit and barely had time to close his eyes before Hux started scrubbing his hair with a sweet scented soap. Poe didn't protest. He usually loved his scalp being played with, but this was too rough. Hux dunked his head under again before running a sprayer bar of cold water over his body. Poe yelped and tried to scramble away, but Hux slapped him across the face.

"M-m-master!" Poe yelped. He cowered back, trying to understand what he had done wrong. "W-what did I d-do?"

"The Resistance doesn't care for you," Hux hissed. "General Organa said I could keep your little whore ass if I traded her a few captured pilots."

Poe's heart broke. "W-who h-had you c-captured?"

"One Fett, Mikali and one Wexly, Snap," Hux retorted. "Along with another one I can't remember right now. A blonde woman who killed stormtroopers."

"Was her call sign Ko?" Poe softly asked. Because he knew that woman. She was his friend and Poe wanted to believe that she'd never sell him out like that. Hux nodded and roughly started wiping off Poe's body. The pilot shivered and let him.

"They don't care for you," Hux flatly said. "It looks like you only have one thing going for you...your ability to suck cock."

Poe wound up kneeling on the bathroom floor, trying not to cry as Hux shoved his cock down an abused throat.


	9. The Aftermath

Hux left Poe almost after the meeting. He'd known all about the pilot stealing his codes. Poe didn't know this, but he'd monitored everything done with that monitor and had a pretty good idea of what Poe would do, playing with them. The pilot wasn't half as smart as he thought he was, what with all the things he tried to do. And Hux had removed the contraceptive device from his arm, too. And he'd kicked Poe out of their bed, due to the blood steadily oozing from his ass, and put him on the cot in the closet. On a set of dark colored towels, of course, to hide the blood. Poe was his slave. And it was his job to make sure that Poe knew his place. He was a slave and that was all he would ever be.

Until his slave didn't stir for several days. Hux frowned often and ordered Poe to get up. The slave could barely lift his head before it sagged right back down. He put his head to Poe's forehead. His temperature felt normal, but the slave was far more listless than he usually was. And his eyes...his eyes were dull and glazed over. Poe might have been pouting with him, but the tap of a crop against his flanks usually made him jerk right up. And right now...nothing was happening. Which was more than a little disconcerting because Hux rather liked having the pilot around. Sometimes Poe even talked.

"Poe..." Hux paced in front of the slave. Poe had barely bothered to move and his eyes were crusted over. "Are we going to get up today?" The slave didn't move. Didn't even _look at him_. Hux sighed and went to grab the crop from where he'd stashed it. He rarely liked to discipline Poe with it, not unless the slave truly deserved it. He beat a tattoo on his thigh with the crop, glaring at Poe. The slave didn't flinch. "Are you even _**breathing**_?"

Had he killed his pilot?

The pilot barely stirred when he tapped Poe's flank. Hux groaned. Well, it looked like he'd broken his toy. He would have to remember to be a little more careful in the future when it came to punishing his pet. Though he was willing to bet that Poe would never try to steal his codes alone. Hux sighed and gathered his comm from the top of the dresser. "Send FN-2309 and FN-1222 to my quarters. I have a prisoner that they need to escort to the medical bay. And bring a stretcher. I don't think this one is going to walk very far."

He swept out of his quarters and almost ran into Lord Ren. "Move, Kylo. I have things to do today and dealing with you is not one of them."

"But breaking your toy _is_?" Kylo sneered. His black robes flared around and he pinned Hux to the wall. Hux growled and tried to push him away. The Knight gave him a sly smile and Hux was very glad that the Knight's bucket had been thrown out. Maybe he'd get rid of that twisted, melted helm, too. The one that he was pretty sure rested in what the ship cat thought of as her litter tray. Say what you would about modern technology, but cats beat droids killing rats. It was a fact of life. You could pretty much let the cat do what cats did.

It lowered maintenance costs, too.

Lowered them by a good bit.

"I merely--"

"Almost destroyed a man I know," Kylo retorted. And then he walked away, leaving an irritated Hux in his wake.

The ginger general sighed and made a note on his comm to be notified if anything happened with his pilot. It wouldn't do to break his toy too quickly, would it?


	10. Recovery

Poe wasn't aware of much. Just that he wasn't shivering anymore and blood was no longer oozing from his abused body. He was left alone, in peace, and in a mostly darkened room. The nurses left him alone. It seemed like two of the troopers send to guard him, FN-1776 and FN-1812, liked him. He'd heard them talking softly to each other and knew that '76 called himself Spirit and '12 called himself Jackson. They were strange names, almost like the  clone names. But who was he to say anything? His great grandfather had been named Sevens. Who was he to pick at those guys for naming themselves?

"Here we go." Spirit tipped Poe's head up and poked a straw in his dry, parched mouth. "Take a deep drink." Poe obeyed and gagged, spitting it out. Spirit sighed. "I know this stuff tastes pretty bad, but it'll help you heal faster. And he let you stay hurt." The other one, Jackson, stayed off in the corner and Spirit coaxed him to drink a little more of the electrolyte drink. He gagged a little, but kept it down. Hux would have left him to die. Poe didn't put it past him. He knew full well that Hux considered Poe his "pet". "And we got you dinner."

Poe looked at the unappetizing bowl of mush and pushed it away as best he could. "I don't want anhy. Just let me die in peace."

"We can't do that." Spirit brushed his hair back with a gloved hand. "And it's not just Hux's orders. What you did for '87 gave us _all_ hope. There is something other than the Order. We know that now. The General won't tell you this, but troopers have been defecting. Me and Jackson are going in a week."

"And?"

"We're offering to bring you with us." Jackson spoke in a low, slow, serious voice. He had an accent from one of the Outer Rim worlds, maybe Cotaco or Op. Someplace small and out of the way. Not known for anything, but making soldiers for the First Order. And maybe not even that. All he was was just a meat bag to the First Order. Wasn't that what JB-007 had hacked into the PA system to announce, just before he ran for it? And blown up a command shuttle? (And, with it, three Generals). "That is, if you haven't completely Stockholmed yet and don't want to leave."

Poe took a deep breath. "You'll never get me out of that place." As much as he wanted to go, he knew that these two guys would be killed if they tried to take him along with them. And they would be killed, probably brutally. Poe knew how Hux worked. "I don't...I don't want you to get killed over me."

Spirit looked away. Poe wished that he could see the faces of both men, but he knew that taking off their helms would get them killed. "I wish we could fix this."

The pilot just rolled over after eating the meal. He would give Hux this, the food was better than the standard issue. He wanted to throw that mess right back up, but that would have gotten another visit from the nurses. Maybe, if he died, he would be released from this misery. All he wanted to do was curl up and cry. It hurt him just that bad and he had no idea what to do. Spirit and Jackson vanished sometime in the week. Poe had no idea if they'd made it or not. But with the way they were planning it, he knew they'd made it. He knew what those two could do.

Hux came to see him after several days.

"Were you good?" the General coldly asked. His gloved hand caressed Poe's face and the pilot had to fight to not jerk away. "Did you make a problem for the nurses? Did you know that two troopers were going to run away?"

Poe looked down. "I was good, Master." He ran a hand over the long scar on his arm where the implant used to be. Poe shuddered to think of what Hux would use his body for. He was going to breed Poe, keep the pilot fill of children until he couldn't make anymore. Hux wasn't going to let him die. He was going to keep and use Poe as the other man saw fit.

Hux nodded. He pulled a syringe from a tray and held it where Poe could see it. "This contains a tracer chip, similar to what's implanted in stormtrooper armor. It's going in your arm." He slid the needle under the skin and Poe tried not to yelp. "There. That's it. Now...I've gotten the all clear from Medical to use you as I see fit. Though I did get a lecture about using plenty of lube."

_And not leaving me to die in your closet?_

Poe said nothing, but he rolled over so Hux could look at his ass. He hissed a curse as Hux pressed the pink, tender ring of muscle with a rough finger. He tried not to cry out, as that would only make Hux hurt him more, but he did freeze up as the man drizzled a little lube over his back. Clearly, he wasn't going to bother making Poe wet. Instead, he roughly opened the pilot up and plugged him.

"So your little whore hole doesn't feel empty," Hux smoothly said. "Come on now, get up." Poe obeyed, his cheeks flaming with shame. Hux passed him his clothing and shook his head as he looked at the bars through his nipples. "If I do get you pregnant, those won't do _at all_. As much as I like seeing your nipples all peaked and ready for me, I also like seeing you not dead."

The pilot only turned his head as Hux removed the hated piercings, before clipping a leash to Poe's collar and leading him through the ship. Poe was so close to the breaking. So, so close...


	11. Alone

Saying that Hux was displeased with his pet was an understatement. He knew full well that Poe had known those troopers were escaping. Hux even had the audio to prove it. But the last time he'd punished his pet for a crime like that, Poe had wound up in the medical bay. And the last thing he needed to do was kill his breeder. If hew was going to continue his bloodline through Poe, the pilot was going to have to be healthy. Hux had checked him for all known sexually transmitted diseases. Strangely enough, for a pilot, Poe had came back clean. Hux had tested himself. He was clean, also. He was also going to have to monitor the pilot, too, to make sure Poe was fertile when Hux fucked him. The purpose of this exercise was for him to have children.

And Yavinese men were fertile. _Highly_ fertile.

Hux deposited his slave in his quarters before returning to the bridge. The last thing he needed to do was take Poe before he was in his optimal cycle. According to the tests the medics had run, that was looking to actually be tomorrow or so. And that was when Hux was going to take a day of leave and properly enjoy his new prize. He would _love_ to see Poe try and run away when his body was swollen with child. The pilot wouldn't even be able to fit in the cockpit, much less get down to the fighter bay quickly. Hux shrugged. It was always better to have the heir and several spares, as well. His father had only had one child. Hux wanted to be able to pick and choose the most capable one of them.

"Have Mitaka inform Lord Ren that we will be heading to Ashkelon," Hux decided. He looked over the bridge and smiled softly. His father would have loved this. Hux wasn't just sleeping with the staff, he had captured and tamed one of the enemy as his own. "It's time we showed the pirate Clans just who runs this sector of the galaxy." And it wasn't Clan Storm, Skywalker, or Okhana. It was the First Order. And either the Clans could change their ways or he would destroy them.

"Sir, there are several hundred thousand Polaris and caravel class ships both on the planet and in orbit," First Officer Jelani piped up. The human gave him a long look. "I'm not sure if you know this, sir, but a Polaris is more than capable of putting a hole through our shields with a single shot."

Hux shook his head. "We have TIE fighters for that, First Officer."

"Yeah, and they have Hurricanes, X-wings, Y-wings, needlenoses, drones, missiles, and whoever knows what else they stole or made." Kylo Ren swept on to the bridge, his face in a deadly scowl. Hux swore under his breath. "Let's face it...Ashkelon needed to be hit with Starkiller. Not the subject of a strike force. That place has more illegal weapons than a Tattooine bazaar."

"So you're suddenly the expert on Ashkelon?" Hux sneered.

Ren crossed his arms. "I've been there several times. It's not a nice place, let me tell you. It's lawless, but they will fight to protect their own. They kill, they maim each other for fun, but they're oh so good at turning around and ramming a nuclear weapon up your ass!"

"They don't have nukes."

The Knight of Ren raised an eyebrow. "Really now? So what are they hiding in that "nuclear arsenal" of theirs? Blueberry muffins?"

Hux turned on his heels and walked out. There was only so much of Kylo Ren's bantha shit he could take in one day before he wanted to start killing people. Or stealing that thrice damned lightsaber and take Ren out. He'd trained as a sword master. He could fight with a lightsaber if he had to. Would he let Poe see his non-sexual toys? No. The pilot didn't need to run him through. The average kill circle was just under twenty five feet for an adult man. Even pregnant, Poe would be able to kill him like that. And that was the last thing Hux wanted, to be killed by his very own breeding slave.

It wasn't like he kept Poe locked in a concrete cell, alone and pregnant. He wasn't some alien breeding bitch.

He was the owned and beloved slave of General Armitage Hux.


	12. How Much Can You Fool Me?

Poe lay on the bed where he had been left. He knew what was going to happen next, what Hux was going to do to his body. He'd been fucked before and knew how much it could hurt. Hux hadn't really consummated the thing between them, but the pilot was by no means a virgin. He'd lost that quite soon after he'd been brought here to a few stormtroopers. They had said that he would always remember them, and Poe did. They had quite literally been the first ones to penetrate him. Yes, he'd done oral and handjobs or even topped, but he hadn't felt like taking it up the ass. Here, he had no choice. He was a slave.

Hux saw him as no more than a breeding bitch. Maybe he'd even be dumped when it took more matings that it was worth to produce a child. Or it would be taken away from him. All because Hux could and all he saw Poe's body being good for was producing an heir. He could still feel the plug in his ass. Once, he might have enjoyed such s thing, but now it was just more shame. More reason for him to turn his head in shame and try not to cry. He hated it, and it showed. But what could he do about his lot? At least he wasn't being used to produce stormtroopers.

He knew it when Hux came in and the man's footsteps told Poe that he was in a foul mood. The man rolled over, his body shaking. He looked up with wet eyes, but made no move to keep the General away. He might have once found the General handsome if not for the way he was now a captive. Wasn't Hux supposed to show him kindness? Wasn't that how this worked? Wasn't Hux supposed to love him and help Poe get over his pains? Would Kylo have done that to him or would it have been even worse? There wasn't any way for Poe to know, because he was owned by Hux instead of Ben.

The man sat by Poe on the bed, his eyes unreadable. And then he spoke. "You have no idea how much the others want you, pilot. Or how much the others have promised for your safe return. But I notice this, there are no Jedi. Where's that foul alien of the scavenger's? The former Imperial slave, not the Wookiee. The one who always stands beside her like a freaking _guard_..."

Because Scorch was, but Poe didn't bring it up. He didn't want to be punished even more than he already would be. He knew what Hux was going to do to him. Snd there was nothing he could do about it. He hated it and it scared him, but he was a slave now. Hux turned Poe over and traced the places where the nipple bars had once been. Poe shivered as Hux brought them into peaks by rolling the bud between his fingers. What would happen when Hux finally did make him pregnant? Poe had never wanted children, but even that had been taken away from him.

Hux's hand dropped lower and caressed Poe's limp cock through the sheer fabric. Poe turned his head away so that Hux wouldn't see the tears forming on the rims of his eyes. Hux quickly removed the low slung harem pants and brought the limp organ out where he could do whatever he wanted with it. Poe didn't try to fight him. If he got a little pleasure out of the act, it would be so much better than if Hux just pinned him to the ground and raped him bloody. At least, this way, HUx was being gentle. The man rolled Poe's balls in his hands and smiled as he looked at the shaved smoothness. Poe had shaved all of his hair. He'd always done that, ever since his first Master had been into dripping hot wax on Poe's body. He had hated it, especially cleaning it out of his hair.

And so that, too, had been a victim of this life he now lead. It was like so many other things that he had lost. Poe would never fly again, never laugh with his squad, never kiss Finn on the cheek, never laugh as Rey demanded one from him, too. All of that was gone now and he would never get it back. Spirit and Jackson might tell the Resistance, but what could they do about it? Besides set up a doomed run that would just get good men killed?

Hux gave Poe a quick kiss on the cheek. The pilot stirred a little, just as HUx removed the plug and started teasing Poe's still sore entrance with his clever fingers. The pilot could hardly suppress the moan when clever, slender fingers could his pleasure spot. He looked over and saw that his cock had definitely taken interest in that. Hux took his time though, making sure that Poe would be wide open and loose for him. Poe couldn't help it when he groaned from the pleasure. Hux had found what he was looking for and just kept opening him up. Poe could feel his own fluids start to mingle with the lube.

"Bend over the bed," Hux ordered. It was a kinder, gentler order, but an order none the less. Poe forced himself and obediently leaned over with his legs spread. Hux hummed his pleasure behind the slave and brushed a kiss against the back of Poe's neck. The pilot tried not to gag. He heard fabric rustling and tried not to shy away as Hux slipped inside him. Poe took a shaky breath and leaned forward, all of his weight on his arms. He could feel the stretch, yes, but not the burn that usually came with it. Maybe all of the prep work had done it's job. "You're so tight, so warm around me..." He pushed up and the motion made Poe gasp. He was helpless against the taller man. "And I'm going to keep you like this, ass stretched and full of my heirs."

"It's...a small galaxy," Poe gritted out. Hux huffed in annoyance and picked up the pace. Poe cried out a little and bucked back when Hux hit his pleasure spot. "There won't be enough space for them all!"

Hux made a savage thrust and Poe gasped from it. He went down on the bed and Hux pushed him down. The General rutted into his body and Poe knew he wouldn't be doing much walking for the next few days. He could feel his hardening cock rubbing against the sheets and felt his fluids drip out from the place where their bodies joined. "Then I'll just have to take over the rest of the universe for them."

And Poe knew Hux would do it, too. He was just crazy enough to try to waste men on the space outside their galaxy.

The General kept on thrusting, making Poe scream from it after he found what made him gasp. Poe could feel his cock bobbing under him and cursed it. He was hard, so very hard, and he screamed when he came. Hux fucked him through it, even as Poe's body was wrung out and exposed after it. He felt it when Hux came, though, and cried out when the General milked out the rest of the come in his cock. Poe weakly licked it out of his hand, flanks heaving from what he'd just done. He knew the General wasn't done yet and there was actually very little he could do to make Hux stop.

The night had only just begun and already Poe was wishing for it to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating this! I meant too, I really did, but between the flu and a rescue dog...I've been so busy...I hope this makes it up for you


	13. Epilogue

Poe sat with his children on the bed. He had never wanted to live on Coruscant, but that choice had been taken away from him the day he’d been recaptured by First Order troopers. He ached all over, as he often did, and the upset in his stomach told him that he was with child again. That would make the fourth one in as many years. Poe swallowed and looked out of the skyline with sad eyes. Even four years later, he still dreamed of flying. That was one thing Hux could never take away from him, the joy he got when he flew through the stars.

His youngest, and only daughter, Selene lay curled up in his lap. Poe absently stroked her bright copper curls as his read from a book of old stories to her. There was talk of Rebellion in the Outer Rim, but Poe knew there wasn’t much a chance for it to succeed. Even if it was lead by a former Sith. Kylo, his Knights, and his children were just too powerful. Poe wished he knew how to make this all go away. He wouldn’t wish to lose his children, but it was so much harder to escape when he had children with him.

Hux’s firstborn son and heir, Brendol, snuggled up beside him on the bed. Poe moved so he could hold the little boy and drew him close. Bren smiled and snuggled into him. Poe stroked the boy’s glossy black curls. He always thought it was ironic that Hux’s heir would look so much like the pilot he had captured and enslaved. There were people Poe preferred not to be around and the children’s mother was one of them. Ren was another. He had just watched, done nothing, when Poe had needed the help. Here, in this new society, Poe could never be more than Hux’s slave and broodmare.

“Mama, why are you sad?” Bren softly asked. His son twisted around so he could look at Poe with his deep, dark eyes. Poe only shook his head and looked away. It wasn’t his son’s fault that he was like this. Kes was at least playing in the other room. “Was Papa mean to you again?”

“That’s not something I need to trouble you with,” Poe softly said. He drew Bren close and kissed the boy on the top of his head. The bruises on his hips did hurt, though. He had gotten used to far worse pain. Bearing all the children he did had changed things for him. “But we’re doing fine, Bren. Don’t worry. Your father and I are doing about as well as can be expected.”

Bren shook his head. “But you’re sad all the time. You miss someone named Finn all the time.”

“Bren!” Poe yelped. He looked over, trying to see if anyone had heard the boy’s words. “Bren, you can’t _do_ that! Not unless you want Kylo and his Knights to take you away from your brothers and sister…”

The dark haired boy shook his head, clearly scared. “N-no! I don’t want to go away! Please, mama, don’t let them take me! I wanna stay with you and Kes and Selene!”

Poe guided Bren’s hand to his belly. “And your new brother or sister?”

Bren’s eyes widened. “You’re gonna have _another_ baby?”

“Yes, silly.” Poe kissed Bren on the top of the head and sat back After a few minutes, Kes crawled into the bed beside them and Po gathered all of his children close to him. Kes was too young to understand what it meant that Bren had powers and sometimes made things float, but he did know to never talk about them. He understood enough that Bren being taken away would be a very bad thing. He snuggled around all three of them.

One slightly chubby childish hand took his. Bren pressed the closest to him and Poe moved to give him the room. He would have to break the news to Hux soon. Usually, during pregnancy, he was given a relief from his Master’s almost insatiable drive. Poe shuddered as he thought of Hux. If Poe had the children with him, Hux was far less likely to take him.

It was maybe an hour after that when the ginger man stopped in front of their door. Poe looked up from the sweaty pile of sleeping children. Hux made no comment as he started stripping his clothes off and Poe felt his insides clench in fear. He would die before he let Hux touch any of the children. They were innocent in all of this. He knew the Resistance would take them and be careful of them, but Hux really didn’t care for them. He just wanted as many heirs as possible. Poe sat up as much as he was able, grimacing from the child in his lap.

“How is Selene?” Hux calmly replied. “Pet, you don’t look well. Perhaps you need a trip to the medical bay?”

Poe shook his head. “I’m pregnant.” He knew the symptoms well enough by now. He’d had three children before this one. And just as long as he was able to counteract what their father taught them, the children had a chance. “So the medical bay really wouldn’t be able to help you.”

Hux shrugged. “I do want to keep you in good shape. After all, you are a part of the First Order now.” His tone was darker than normal.

“What happened?” Poe softly whispered.

“We lost another squadron of troopers along with half a fleet of TIE fighters,” Hux coldly replied. A little color rose in his cheeks and Poe bit back the smile. Mitaka had done his job well. Perhaps the rescue would be soon and Hux would be a thing of the past. “It seems that the Resistance knows all of our flight patterns now.”

Poe didn’t trust himself to speak as he settled down. There was hope. Hux’s days were numbered and this nightmare would soon be over. And Poe would be looking forward to the time he could pull the trigger himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
